My New Constant
by To love and be loved
Summary: Settling down in Nags Head, NC might be the fresh start high schoolers Dean and Sam Winchester need after a life on the road with their father. Nothing was ever constant except family and their beloved Impala. Summer's almost up and Sammy starts making friends. But who knew that just a boy with common interests might just become the next constant in Sam's life? High School AU.


Chapter One:

As the car pulled up into the driveway Sam looked onward. "Welcome to El Casa de Winchester!" Dean smiled broadly as the car came to a stop. He flicked off the radio and opened the door, popping the trunk. Sam followed slowly, holding a box containing his favorite books.

Sam, box in hand, stared up at the two-story, storm washed wooden house. The warm wind blew his hair around his head. The house was surrounded by green plants and small trees. He looked down at the ground, seeing a thin layer of sand on the ground. This was his new home, however temporary, and it was gorgeous. He was brought back to reality as his older brother pushed past him up the driveway.

"Come on, Sammy. We're losing daylight." Dean was carrying three boxes, each labeled with their respected rooms contents. Miraculously balancing the boxes between his knee and the wall he pulled the house key out of his pocket and unlocked the house. Dean set his boxes down as Sam followed him inside. Sam dropped his box next to the door as he looked around the sea-foam green house.

He was standing in a reasonably sized 'L' shaped room. It was scarcely furnished with some things his father had procured for the house. To his left was a small living room set, two small couches surrounding a small coffee table. Both couches were pointed at a TV stand with a hardly new television/cable box set that had yet to be hooked up. To his right was a small round table, surrounded by chairs, providing as a dining room. Straight forward was a kitchen with some essential appliances.

From the kitchen, Sam walked up the stairs to the second floor. He looked into the two rooms, one had two twin beds and the other with a full-sized queen bed. He already knew Dean was going to claim the Queen sized bed. He continued through the second floor, finding a bathroom and a small study. Finally, a place to keep all his books instead of just keeping them in boxes in his room. He walked around aimlessly until Dean called him back downstairs.

By the time all the boxes were inside, the sun was already setting. "I'm gonna get some take out. Start unpacking while I'm gone." Dean ordered, ruffling his brother's hair as he head out the door. Sam rolled his eyes as he started to take the boxes to their designated rooms, even taking Deans stuff to the room with the queen bed. Everything that had to go upstairs was already up their so Sam set on unpacking the kitchen. He pulled out his phone, laying on the counter as it started to blast music as he opened boxes.

Dean returned a little over an hour later. He would have been sooner had the girl working the counter at the Chinese take out place not been smoking hot. When he walked in, he set the food on the table. He looked around and saw Sam's legs sticking out from behind the TV stand.

"Sammy?" Dean called, laughing as Sam hit his head. Sam crawled out from behind the stand, holding his head. "Food." He laughed, turning on a heel and looked around. "Damn, you were busting your ass while I was gone."

"Yeah. There's nothing else to do. Can't get on the wi-fi, who even knows where my books are. And you might want to look at the TV, I can't get it to work." He said, grabbing some utensils from the kitchen drawer. He dropped the forks on the table and pulled the paper containers out of the brown bag. Dean kicked his large boots up on the table top, leaning his chair back and shoving a fork into the food. He shoveled the noodles into his mouth, his brother laughing as his cheeks protruded out like that of a chipmunks.

When both boys were filled to the point of bursting, Dean set about hooking up the TV. He resurfaced from behind the stand, grabbing the remote off of the table and trying it out. When he pressed the button, the television flickered to life, displaying a set up screen. After everything was finished, the boys settled in on the couches. Dean channel surfed while Sam curled up with a book he had read at least three times before.

Both boys passed the hours with small chat until the clock rolled around to half past midnight. Sam stretched as he stood, wishing his brother goodnight before retiring to his own bedroom.

Sam grabbed a small bag full of toiletries and entered the bathroom, flicking the lights on. He ran the cold water, splashing some on his face. He pushed his fingers through his hair, sighing. The new place was nice...

He sighed, turning the knob in the shower to full blast. He stripped down, stepped in and let the warm water cascade over his body. Standing there, his mind raced. He thought about the new house, what his father was doing, how his summer was coming to an end. He dreaded the start of school. He was tired of being the new kid, hopefully this was the last time until he went off to college. He'd been through nearing 30 schools since he started his education.

Now he was here, weeks away from starting high school. He knew enough about the town, doing plenty of research. They had actually moved to the town where the famous Lost Colony was. He'd been fascinated with the town since he had read about it when he was younger.

He thought back a month, when he, Dean and their father had come to check out the house. They'd stayed for a couple of days and Sam had convinced them to go to a local theater show that the town always put on about the Lost Colony. It had taken place in an outdoor theater and looked out on the sound. They had even taken a back stage tour, and seen the actual tree where they had found the partial of the word 'Croatoan' carved when they had come searching for the town.

The town was beautiful, there was no denying it. It was full of tourists, but the locals were all friendly. Hopefully this was the fresh start that Sam needed after having moved around with his father all his life.

Turning the water off, Sam grabbed a towel from the counter, ruffling it though his hair. Wrapping it around his hips, he brushed his teeth. Making a mental note to finish unpacking everything tomorrow, he headed to his bedroom. He unzipped his bag, pulling out some flannel pajama bottoms. He dressed quickly, throwing the used towel to the ground, and flopped down on the bed.

Not realizing exactly how drained he was from the ride, Sam passed out instantly as he pulled the fluffy blanket around him. The next morning came early, Sams phone sounding an alarm he'd set to go off at 7. Pulling on jeans and a tee-shirt Sam set about cleaning.

First he unpacked his clothes, then walked past Dean room. He opened the door slowly, listening for his brothers heavy snoring. Smiling, he closed the door, deciding to let his brother sleep in. Sam padded down the steps, walking into the kitchen. Knowing there was nothing much there Sam raided what was left of the previous nights dinner and snacks from the ride before setting to work.

As 10 o'clock rolled around Sam heard movement from the upper floor. As water rushed through to the bathroom Sam picked up his book, lounging on the larger couch. When Dean came down, fully dressed he looked around, astounded. Almost every box that had been brought in the previous day had been completely unpacked and the discarded cardboard sat in a pile by the door.

"Damn, Sam. I could have helped." He said, walking over to his brother. Sam just smiled.

"You needed sleep. But it didn't come for free. There's a list on the counter. You need to go pick some stuff up from the store." Sam said, stretching. Dean walked over, picking up the list. He hated grocery shopping, but he guessed he owed Sam for all but getting everything else done.

"Right. I'll be back in about an hour. Don't stay inside, go get some sun." He called, ruffling Sams hair as he bounded out the door. Sam fixed his locks as he heard the Impala pull out of the driveway.

Taking up Deans advice Sam headed out of the door, walking down the street, pushing his sunglasses up his face. Not far from his house was the Sound. He walked up, bouncing from rock to over sized rock and perching near the water that was lapping up on the make shift barrier between the water and the street.

He looked out across the water, watching birds dive bomb the water for fish. He sat there for a little over an hour until the water became lively. Boats were heading out full of people going fishing. He looked up and saw at least three different people paragliding above the water. As water skis bounced across the waves, Sam worked his way back to the road and casually walked back to the house.

He stopped, picking up a small yellow flower that was protruding from the grass. He quickly dropped it as a bee started to come uncomfortably close to him. Quickening his pace, he walked back up the street to the sea-foam green house.

As he walked up to the door he hear the familiar hum of the Impala engine driving up the street. When Dean turned the car off he popped the trunk. Sam helped him carry in the numerous paper bags of groceries.

"Looks like you got a little sun there, bro." Dean said, when Sam pushed the sunglasses off his face. The difference in skin color was a bit startling for only being in the sun an hour. Sam groaned, as he looked at his reflection in the glass door.

"Whatever... It'll fade in a few days." He mumbled, setting about unpacking the food. Dean went on talking about the girl he had met at the check out lane. After everything had been done, Dean fixed himself and Sam a couple of sandwiches for lunch.

As the boys relaxed around the TV, Dean talked about everything there was to do around the town.

"Dude, we totally have to hit up the beaches. Just driving around you wouldn't believe the amount of chicks were walking around in bikinis! Moving to a beach town was the best decision ever!" He emphasized his point by pumping his fist into the air. Sam rolled his eyes, laughing at his brothers shallowness.

"Since when do you like beaches? You always complain that you get sand in your-"

"N-yeah!" Dean cut Sam off. "I know. Just, I mean we live 5 minutes from a beach. Plus there's other things. I mean I must have passed six mini golf courses!" He exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you live in a tourist town. There are things to do everywhere." Sam said, flipping pages in his book. "And don't you have to go to that motor shop for a job interview?" He questioned.

Dean's feet kicked up on the table. "Yeah, on Friday. But until then I'm not gonna let you keep your nose in a book for the rest of the summer!" Dean said, throwing a pillow at Sam who was still looking down into his book, but Sam caught it easily.

"Dude, It's my summer. I'll spend it the way I want." He stuck his tongue out, throwing the pillow back at his brother. Dean spent the next couple of days trying to get his brother out of the house. When Thursday rolled around Sam had yet to leave the house except to read on the patio.

Late Friday evening Dean burst through the door. Sam looked up from his laptop on the couch at his brother.

"Grab your coat Sammy! We-" Dean boomed, pulling Sam's laptop away from him and shutting it. "Are going out." He announced loudly. Sam stared up at his brother.

"I'm guessing you got the job?" He asked, standing. He didn't feel like fighting Dean. His brother jumped on him, wrapping an arm around his head, giving Sam a playful noogie.

"You bet, bro!" He laughed, releasing his brother. Sam laughed, not having seen Dean in such a good mood since he'd found out that him and Sam were to live without their father over a month ago.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to do that any more!" Sam said, grabbing his jacket from the back of on of the chairs. Despite being four years apart in age, Sam stood only mere centimeters shorter than his brother.

"Yeah, but I'll always be able to kick your butt!" He said, clapping his hands loudly. "Movie!" He announced. He grabbed his wallet and keys off the table, heading out the door, Sam following.

The ride to the theater was short, and they saw the parking lot almost empty. As the brother got out of the car they looked at the large board on the side of the theater with the titles and times of all their showings.

"Dude, lucky break. Dark Night Rises starts at 10:15." He said, walking through the lot with his brother in tow. They bought their tickets and walked into the lobby. Both boys looked around. It was quiet for one of the few theaters in the area. The floors were covered in a 50's pattern, the walls decorated in bright pink neon signs.

"I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?" Sam asked his brother. Dean handed him a ten.

"Get me a popcorn. I gotta take a wiz. Be right back." He said, walking off to the bathroom. Sam rolled his eyes, turning to the concession stand. He stopped quickly, staring at what he saw.

Behind the counter were two people, one was a short-haired blonde girl, perched on the second counter next to a pop corn machine. She was laughing at a boy who looked around Sams age. His hair was floppy brown, and he was showing the girl something. When Sam walked up, he stood, not wanting to interrupt them. The girl stopped, smiling at Sam. The boy turned, obviously rolling his eyes at the fact that people were bothering them.

"What can I get you?" The boy asked, not being bothered to stop what he had been doing. Sam he saw what he must have shown the girl, over his fingers the boy was flicking a quarter. Sam was slightly mesmerized by the action until the boy cleared his throat.

"Oh, umm. Can I get a large pop corn and a medium coke?" Sam said quickly, averting his eyes. He was already making a fool of himself in front of the local kids.

The boy nodded, turning to look at the girl. She nodded, giggling slightly and scooped up and bag of popcorn. "Do you want to get a large instead?" He asked. Sam looked up. The girl set his popcorn in front of him.

"It's only a quarter more. And you get free refills." She explained, nudging the boy in the ribs, who nodded. Sam shrugged.

"Sure." He said, laying the money down. The boy pulled a large cup from the stack, filling it with ice and coke before placing it in front of Sam. He pushed the plastic lid down, securing it as the blond girl gave him his change.

Sam smiled back, picking up the popcorn and soda. He looked around for the straws when he saw the boy push one slowly across the counter. He smiled back at the boy, who was watching him. They stood, staring. Each one was soon brought back to earth as Dean came out of the bathroom, pulling Sam saying the movie was about to start.

As he watched the tall boy leave into the movie, Gabriel couldn't help but watch. He felt a sharp jab in his ribs as his cousin, Meg, tried to get his attention.

"You okay, Gabriel?" She asked, lifting herself up on the counter top once again. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, It's just... Who was that, and can I get to know him?" He said under his breath, looking at the space where the boys had disappeared. Meg laughed whole heartedly, kicking back on the counter and blowing the paper off the straw at him.

"Come on, I thought you were still on with Kali." Meg teased. Gabriel just scoffed.

"It's never just 'on' with her. Besides, who said anything about a relationship." He challenged, picking his quarter up off the counter and twisting it between his fingers. Meg rolled her eyes, looking down at her watch.

"You want me to stay and close up with you? I mean, last movie's running." She asked. Gabriel looked up.

"Nah, you head home. Make sure the twins didn't burn down the houses. Jack and I will close up." He replied, pulling a chair up behind the counter. Meg shrugged, giving Gabriel a quick hug before slipping on her jacket.

"See you at home." She said, pulling her keys out of her back pocket and heading out the door of the theater. For the next two hours Gabriel waited, he even got his hopes up when he heard the theater door open. But it wasn't the person he wanted to see. Dean retrieved his refill and went back into the movie.

Once the credits started rolling the theater emptied of all its occupants. Gabriel was sweeping up behind the concession stand with Jack when he saw the boy again.

After the movie, Sam and Dean walked out, Dean spurting out about how much he would liked it.

"I'll be right back." Sam excused himself, walking over to the bathroom. When he turned the faucet he heard foot steps behind him. Glancing up in the mirror he saw the boy from the counter. He briefly smiled, looking down at his hand again.

"Pretty great movie right?" Gabriel said, walking up to the sinks. He twisted the faucet in a sink three down from Sam. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, If you like those movies. I prefer the comics myself." He returned, laughing a little. Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"You read the comics? I thought I was the only one who like those anymore." Gabriel returned, covering his hands in soap. Sam looked up, slightly surprised that a seemingly cool kid liked comic book super heros.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid. Call me old school but 'Bride of the Demon' was the best." Sam said. Gabriel looked impressed.

"Wow. Bride of the demon, that was a good one. But nothing beats 'The Vengeance of Bane II'." Gabriel offered, his sink shutting off. Sam laughed.

"More of a Riddler guy myself." Sam smirked, turning his sink off, he held out a hand. "Name's Sam Winchester." Gabriel took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Gabriel. Gabriel Novak." He smiled. The boys lingered for a second. They started to laugh as the silence got a bit uncomfortable. "So, are you new in town? I've never seen you around before."

"Uh, yeah. Just moved in Sunday." He said, getting a couple of paper towels out of the dispenser.

"Sammy. You having a tea party in here or what? Let's get going." Dean's voice echoed into the bathroom. Both Gabriel and Sam looked to the door way and laughed.

"See ya around, Sam Winchester." Gabriel said, walking past him into the lobby. He smiled politely at Dean as he passed, heading into the back office of the theater. Sam walked out a few seconds later, smiling.

"Who was that?" Dean questioned as the brothers walked out into the warm night air. Sam pulled his jacket closer.

"Just a guy who lives here. He's... nice." Sam said, pulling his door open. Dean smiled.

"Nice?" He laughed. "Right." Dean started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

As Gabriel pulled up in front of his house he saw his youngest cousin and his sister sitting on the porch next door. Gabriel smiled to himself as he turned to car off.

"Gabey!" The young blonde squealed, running off the porch to the boy. Gabriel kneeled to the ground, scooping the girl up and carrying her with him back to the porch.

"Anna, what is she still doing up?" He said to his older sister. Anna sat on the porch swing and shrugged her shoulders smiling.

"I wanted to see you!" Lilith said cutely, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Anna smiled at the pair.

"She insisted." Anna said, standing. Gabriel smiled, kissing his young cousin on the cheek.

"Come on Lilith. Let's get you to bed." He said, carrying her into the house. Anna followed, standing in the door as Gabriel tucked the seven-year old into bed and turned out the light. When Gabriel came out and closed the door she smiled.

"Sorry, but she couldn't sleep without seeing you." Anna said quietly. Gabriel smiled.

"Well, thanks for staying up with her." He said, leaning against the wall. Anna sighed.

"Gabriel, I don't understand why you do this to yourself." She whispered. Gabriel looked up at her.

"I don't know what you mean, Anna." He murmured. She shook her head. The two walked out of the house and across the lawn to their home.

"You've been working so hard. I just don't understand why. It's not like we need the money." She picked up the conversation once they were in their home. Gabriel just shook his head.

"Let's not do this now." He smiled at her. They both went quiet, neither quite ready for bed even though it was well past midnight.

"Sit, I'll make you something to eat." Anna said, walking through the large living room to the pristine kitchen. She heated up a bag of pop corn and fixed Gabriel a sandwich. Grabbing two cans of pop, she brought the food out into the living room, setting it on the glass table top. Plopping down on the plush oversized couch next to her brother who was flipping through random shows.

"Thanks." He said, digging in, not having eaten before his shift at the theater. The siblings sat talking and decided to watch a movie. Half way through 'Piranha', Anna realized that Gabriel had fallen asleep. Smiling to herself she stood, tossing a blanket over him. She cleared the table of the food and turned off the TV. Flipping the lights off she walked up to her room, retiring for the night.

Saturday afternoon, Sam made a list of supplies he and his brother needed.

"Dean, can you drop me off at the store? We need some things." Sam said, walking into the living room where his brother sat typing away at the computer.

"Sure. I got a few things I need to do. Pick you up when you're done?" He said, pulling his shoes on. Sam nodded, walking out to the car.

"I'll text you when I'm done." Sam said as they pulled up to the store. Dean pulled away from the curb and left Sam to his own devices. Grabbing one of the large carts, he pushed it through the automated doors and set about trying to locate each item on his list.

After wandering around for a solid twenty minutes and finding almost nothing Sam was about to give up. Then he ran into Gabriel. Quite literally ran into him.

"Whoa there." Gabriel huffed, doubled over the end of Sam's still empty shopping cart. Sam stood, shocked.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't see you! Are you okay?" He asked, helping him up. "Oh hey. It's you." He said, recognizing his face. "Gabriel, right?"

"Yeah. I'd say it's good to see you, but I'm a little out of breath at the moment." The shorter teased, laughing a little. "Sam Winchester, the comic book boy." He said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find some stuff but this place-" He paused looking around. "I think I'm in over my head." He said, defeated. Gabriel laughed.

"Well lucky you ran into me. Come on, I'll help you find your way around the place." He said, offering his arm dramatically. Sam just laughed, taking Gabriel's arm.

"Where to?" He asked, laughing. Gabriel smiled, taking the list from Sam's hands.

"Off to see the wizard!" He announced loudly, marching down the aisle. Sam couldn't help but blush as Gabriel made a show of their shopping trip. He had to admit, the kid had a way at making even the lamest things fun.

For as much time as the pair wasted running around the store, everything that was on Sams list was checked off a lot faster than it would have been had Sam done it alone. As he pushed his cart up to a check out lane he looked back at Gabriel, who had picked up a few items of his own on their adventure.

"Sorry for keeping you so long." He apologized as he unloaded his cart onto the conveyor belt. Gabriel just waved it off.

"Nah, I needed to have a little fun today. Home's a little hectic right now. It's good to hang out with someone else. You know... even if we were shopping." He laughed, setting his basket down. Sam smiled back.

"Yeah, It's nice to know someone in town. Any chances of this... happening again? You know, minus the-" Sam shrugged. "Shopping part." He said awkwardly. Gabriel leaned against the display.

"Yeah. Here, let me give you my number. I'll show you around town. I mean if you can't manage finding your way around a grocery store god forbid we let you loose on the city." He laughed. Sam rolled his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket. Gabriel was quick to snatch it up, looking it over.

"Dude. This thing's a dinosaur." He said, entering his contact information in and sending a quick text to himself before returning it. He pulled his own cell phone out, saving Sam's number.

"There, now we have each others numbers." He smiled at the taller boy. Sam, paying for his items sent a quick text to Dean letting him know he was done. As Gabriel paid for his items the boys talked about random things. By the time Dean pulled up, Sam and Gabriel were sitting on a bench in front of the store talking about nerdy things.

"That's my ride." Sam said, picking his bags off the ground. Gabriel looked blown away. Dean popped the trunk and opened his door.

"That's a nice car. Chevy Impala, right?" Gabriel asked the elder Winchester. Dean was impressed.

"Yeah. Ain't she a beaut?" He said, stroking the hood affectionately. Gabriel looked at each feature like they had been crafted by gods.

"Oh baby. You never get a real look at classics like this around here. An actual '67. 40 years and kicking like she just came off the belt!" He said, Dean nudging Sam.

"I like him." He whispered as Sam shut the trunk. He just smiled at the boy.

"Gabriel, this is my brother. Dean, this is Gabriel." Sam said, watching the two shake hands. Gabriel smiled.

"I can see the resemblance." He commented, pulling his phone out of his pocket as 'Back in Black' started to play. Dean just looked at Sam like he couldn't believe this kid was real. Gabriel smiled.

"Sorry to cut this short but, family calls. Bye Sam. Dean." He smiled, walking over to his chevy camero and sliding into the driver's seat. Dean stared incredibly as the boy drove away.

"Dude. He's a keeper." He nudged his brother in the ribs, opening his door. Sam's eyebrows knitted together.

"I have no idea what you mean." Sam said slipping into the passenger seat.

* * *

_Just a little Authors Note. This work has been planned out and will span for 3 chapters, each chapter taking place over a week. I will update every Saturday, so stay tuned for further updates. Just a heads up, don't expect any M rated smut, that's not what you're going to get here. Well... not that I have planned... Any way. R&R, hope you liked it, and keep your eyes out for updates soon._


End file.
